


Lonely Hours

by TFjl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, angsty child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, of course she’ll wait. In the lonely hours, she’ll wait, until the right Daiki comes back to her waiting embrace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hours

They say the longest hours are those spent alone.

But to Satsuki, she never knew what that meant, what it means to be lonely, what it means to have no one by her side. That is because she knows she can always rely on Dai-chan, her soulmate, her partner in crime, a brother from a different mother. 

Sure, people can can say all they want about her constantly following him around like a lost puppy. Because that is surely not the case. From her point of view, if she’s not around Dai-chan, who would know what kind of trouble he’ll get himself into! He could be lost trying to catch crayfishes in the river, he could have fallen down the tree while playing, and he could be hungry after playing since he doesn’t have the habit of bringing his wallet, who knows?! 

So, to prevent all these mishaps, “Stay close to Dai-chan” has always been a silent promise Satsuki made to herself.

However, things changed when they grew older, because changes always happen whether she liked it or not. 

“Dai-chan” became “Aomine-kun”. 

Those playful, innocent smirks of glee turned into piercing glares and intimidating snarls. These changes failed to faze Satsuki, as the changes that affected her was mostly in the way his enthusiasm and passion towards basketball—His basketball changed. It morphed into a violently dysfunctional dependency, to fight, to defeat, to win. 

The fun and laughter he used to have while playing on the court.  
The excitement he experienced when he improved.  
The pride and joy he got when he won.  
All of these, they were all gone.

And as Aomine-kun fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, Satsuki was left stranded at the edge, struggling. Struggling to keep up her silent promise. To save her precious friend. 

However, Satsuki was a clever women. She knows she can’t save him by herself, so she relies on the rest of the Kiseki members to bring her Dai-chan back. 

Even if she has to spend more time alone because Aomine-kun didn’t want her to bother him, she waits. Despite feeling lonely despite being exhausted, she knows she has to continue and stay by his side. Because she is the only one he has now. 

So, of course she’ll wait. In the lonely hours, she’ll wait, until the right Daiki comes back to her waiting embrace.


End file.
